Reality Imagined
by SammieRobicheau
Summary: When Edward takes a temp job as a fantasy engineer, he has no idea what he's in for. Talkin' dirty to ladies three nights a week doesn't seem too hard. But when Bella calls, Edward is the one that begins fantasizing.
1. Chapter 1

"I can do this. I can do this. I. CAN. DO. THIS." Edward chanted his mantra over and over again as he walked through the parking lot. He was slow to convince himself to enter the building that housed his new part-time job.

It had been a week since he decided to take the job at Reality Imagined as what they called a fantasy engineer. In reality, he would be spending three nights a week pretending to be a dirty-talking, southern gentleman. Not what his mama raised him to be, but times were tight.

By trade, Edward was a fireman with the Chicago Fire Department. An injury in a fire six weeks before required major surgery on his knee and treatment for a few burns. One burn in particular was just below his right nipple. Everyday he stared at it in the mirror and remembered the night his life changed forever.

"Come on, Edward. Stop dragging your ass."

Edward looked up to see his new boss and cousin, Mike, hollering at him from the front door.

"All right. Keep your pants on." Edward jogged up to the door and walked by Mike.

"I'll get you set up," Mike said as he pushed Edward further into the building. "Follow me to your office."

Mike led Edward down a hallway with so many doors, he was afraid he would never remember which one was his.

"Lucky number thirteen." They entered the office with a big number thirteen painted in red on the door. "I hope you don't mind that we put you up in Jasper's office. We just thought if Jasper decides to come back, we could move you."

"No, it's great. He gave me a rundown of all the . . . supplies he has stashed." Edward remembered the conversation about lotions and reading materials. He would never be able to erase it from his mind.

"You can take a little while to get settled, but you are all set up on the computer."

Edward shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He noticed the computer booted up on the desk in front of him to the Reality Imagined website. His microphone was standing tall at the left of the monitor.

"Looks like I'm all set then." Edward took a seat and spun the chair around once to get a feel for it.

"Once you log in, you will see your profile with the avatar of the picture we took of your chest. We've gotten hundreds of comments on your profile already. Once you are ready to go live for requests, click the button beneath your avatar and all the ladies will come running. If you get more than one request at the same time, the prime members get preference."

"I still can't believe women pay for memberships." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Repeat customers are our bread and butter. One timer's are nice, but we make more money on the monthly memberships than we do on the singles. You'll get your regulars I'm sure. Just take a look at some of your profile comments and see what you have in store." Mike patted him on the back. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Edward answered and Mike disappeared, locking the door behind him.

"This is it." Edward took a deep breath, rolled his head around to get the kink out of his neck, and got to work.

He logged into his profile. Since he was taking Jasper's spot while he was gone taking care of their mother, they billed him as Jasper's brother. In actuality, they were stepbrothers and only two months apart in age. Jasper went by the name Whit, a sexy Southern boy who loved his mama but knew how to treat a lady. To fill the void Whit left, Edward was then billed as Masen, the sweet-talking younger brother of Whit.

He clicked the little button beneath his profile to let the ladies know he was now available. Three requests appeared within the first thirty seconds. He chose the prime member that came on first and chatted for a moment with her through a private message. Once she clicked on the button to connect them, he turned on his charm.

"Hello, darlin'. You've got Masen on the line. How can I please you tonight?"

AN: This is a new story that has been stuck in the back of my mind for a while. Two things I'd like to tell you upfront. I do not have a beta for this story. Any mistakes are my own and I'm sure I'll make a few. Also, even though I have more of this story updated, I can't promise when I will update. Please be patient.

Thanks so much for reading! Any questions, comments, and reviews welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I got so excited to see some great reviews, I had to go ahead and post the next chapter. Imagine Edward's Southern drawl in this chapter. It is only one of the reasons I give this chapter a *Panty Warning*. See you down below!

After a few nights on the job, Edward was pretty comfortable in Masen's skin. He even caught himself slipping more and more into his southern accent during his off hours.

Thoughts of the women he talked to filtered through his mind. Not such a good idea when completing his daily physical therapy with his friend and therapist, Emmett.

"How's Jasper doing?" Emmett asked as he watched Edward stretch.

"Not well. Mama's not taking the chemo well and he's having a tough time dealing with it. We all are." Edward winced when his muscles sent a sharp pain down his leg.

"Yeah, breast cancer sucks. Why would God give anybody a disease that could destroy the most perfect part of a woman's body?"

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's question and continued with his session.

They chatted some more before Emmett brought up the topic of Edward's new job.

"You having any fun steppin' into Jasper's boots?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad." Edward grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig. "They just want to talk. I had one lady tell me her boyfriend was a great lover, but he doesn't make a sound the entire time. No moaning, grunting, or talking. She calls to fill that need she has."

"I guess if I ever need some extra cash, I'll give it a try." Emmett smiled with a laugh.

"If I didn't have these student loans to pay off, I might not have done it. So far, I'm happy I've got the chance to do it."

"Just don't forget to stretch your knee as well as your dick."

Edward threw his empty water bottle at Emmett before he limped off to gather his stuff.

* * * RI * * *

"Hello, darlin'. You're on with Masen. How can I please you tonight?"

"Masen?" a soft voice whispered then sniffled.

"Yes, darlin'. Somethin' troublin' you tonight?" Edward said with genuine concern. He hadn't experienced a session where the woman was crying right off the bat.

"Is Whit really gone? Please tell me he's coming back." She left out a soft sob.

Edward realized she must have been one of Jasper's regulars and set off to put her at ease.

"He's not here right now, but I'll do my best to help you out. What would you like me to call you? You're screen name is Sexy Lady. Do you want me to call you that?"

"No." He could hear her blowing her nose. "Call me Alice."

"Alice?" he said with a slight squeak. Jasper had told him she might call. Jasper mentioned he'd gotten to know Alice pretty well over the months that she had been calling. A week earlier, she had begged him to meet her in person. It broke his heart to tell her he wasn't allowed to. He hadn't talked to her since that call and worried about her.

"Did he tell you about me?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I don't know . . . if I . . . can," he stammered.

"I know they only listen to your sessions if there is a complaint or if there is a court order. Please, just tell me."

"Yes, he told me about you."

She let out a little sob then hiccupped. "He did? Is he okay? It's just that we kind of had a fight the last time we talked."

"Alice, please don't worry. He's fine."

"Did he say if he was still mad at me?"

This girl was breaking his heart. By the things Jasper had told him and the emotion in Alice's voice, Edward could tell there were some deep feeling shared between the two of them.

"He's not mad, I swear. That Whit of ours is off doing his best to keep our mama healthy." Edward thought since Alice knew so much about Whit, he might have mentioned their mother was sick.

"Oh, gosh! He said it was cancer. Has she gotten worse?"

"They started chemo this week, so he's taking some time off to be with her."

"Can you let him know I called and that I'm thinking about him?"

"Sure thing, Alice."

"And . . ." she said before sniffling again. "Tell him I'm sorry and I miss him."

"I will."

The line was silent for a few seconds before Alice spoke again.

"Since I won't be talking to Whit for awhile, I wonder if you might let my roommate talk to you?"

He remembered Mike telling him as long as they were a prime member, he could talk to an entire sorority house if he wanted.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"BELLA!" Alice shouted so loud, a high-pitched squeal came through on his end. "Her name is Bella. She's a bit shy, but I'm sure you'll love her."

"I'll do what I can, Miss Alice."

"What is it?" Edward heard whom he assumed to be Bella ask on the other end.

"Talk to Masen. He's Whit's brother."

"Whit? As in that phone sex guy?" Bella asked.

"We like to the term fantasy engineers," Edward stated in his panty-dropping southern accent.

He heard a bed squeak as if someone had plopped down hard on it.

"Masen, you say?" Bella asked.

"Yes, darlin'. Alice thought you might like to talk for a while."

"Alice has many thoughts, most end up with me red-faced and embarrassed beyond belief." Bella sounded more than a little upset at her friend's idea.

"Let me see if I can turn other parts of your skin a little red."

"Oh, God," Bella moaned.

"On that note, I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Bye, Alice," Edward said in a singsong drawl.

Edward heard a door close and assumed Bella was alone.

"Miss Bella?"

"Yes, Masen," she said with a nervous lilt to her voice.

"We can just talk. You're on Alice's dime, so you call the shots."

There was no noise for about twenty seconds then he heard a chair scrape across the floor.

"Okay. I can ask you questions?"

"Yes and I'll answer you as honestly as I can. But I will tell you up front, I can't give you my full name, tell you where I live, or meet you in person. You think you'll be okay with that?"

"Yeah." He heard a click then a gasp. "Is this your chest?"

He laughed since it wasn't the first time a caller had asked that question. "Yes. They encourage us to give ya'll a real piece of the pie, so to speak."

"What's this below your nipple?" He imagined her pointing at his picture on her screen.

"Noticed that, did ya?" He knew going with the truth would be the easiest, so he went for it. "It's a burn. I was in a fire almost two months ago and it hasn't completely healed yet."

"Well, I know burns aren't seen as a typical sex symbol, but it works on you."

"Why, thank you, Miss Bella." His burn looked a little better than it did when he took the photo, but his doctor told him there would always be a mark there. "I wonder if you'd say the same about the scar on my knee."

"Your knee?"

"Yes, ma'am. Another casualty of the fire. I messed it up somethin' fierce. The doc said it was the worst they had seen in quite a while, but he was able to fix me up. A few more weeks with my physical therapist and I'll be right as rain."

"I hope so. Did you have someone to take care of you after your surgery?"

The tone of her voice was clear. She wanted to know if there was a real woman in his life to help him recuperate. "Just Whit."

"No Mrs. Masen then?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. I mean," she backtracked. "I don't see how someone could do what you do and have a girl at home."

"I haven't been doing this long, but if you're askin', I haven't been in a relationship in over a year."

"So, this is the way you get your rocks off?"

"You're blunt tonight. Not the shy little thing I imagined."

"God, I'm so sorry. I have no filter tonight apparently."

"That's all right, darlin'." He flipped through his mental list of reasons he would tell his clients he took the job. "I do this to help you ladies. I'm sure Alice will tell you, it's not all about sex. I'm a great listener, but I can also talk to you in ways no other man has before. It is all up to you."

He heard the sudden intake of her breath. "Maybe we can try a bit of both."

"All right, darlin'. What's your pleasure?"

"Well . . ." She remained quiet for a moment, he assumed to gather her thoughts. "Can I ask what you look like?"

"Sure. From my picture, you can tell I'm pretty lean, but I have a good amount of muscle to me. I'm over six feet tall, green eyes, and dark reddish-brown hair."

"Mm. That's a nice visual." Her voice sounded like the sweetest music, he imagined she would have a sweet, little body to match.

"What about you, Miss Bella?"

"I guess you'd say I'm petite. I have dark brown hair almost down to my waist and dull, brown eyes. Nothing too special."

"You're wrong there, darlin'. I can tell just from the sound of your voice, you're a beautiful woman." The image of her seeped into his mind and took a tight hold. He felt himself stiffen. Unexpected since it hadn't happened since he started working for Reality Imagined. Sure, he'd gotten hard from time to time, but he'd never whacked off. He pretended he did, but never had a real desire to until the vision of Bella entered his mind.

"We could have so much fun, you and I. What do ya say?"

He could hear her panting and wasn't sure if she was about to hang up, but she kept it together.

"What do I do? I've never done this before."

He could tell she was nervous so he wanted to put her at ease as much as he could. "First, can you take off any clothes you've got on then get comfortable?"

"I just have on a T-shirt and panties."

He let out a low groan. "Take 'em off for me, Miss Bella. I don't want anything between my voice and your skin."

"Fuck, you do know how to get a girl going."

"We're just getting started. Are you ready?" He hoped she was as he lowered the zipper on his jeans and pulled his cock through the flap of his boxers.

"Yes, just moving the laptop to the bed so I can lay down."

"That's good. Lay down and get comfy." He could hear the bed squeak a bit and heard her sigh. It was time to get things going. "What is the most sensitive part of your body?"

"Like where I like someone to touch?"

"Yes. What spot gets your motor runnin'?"

"Um, this is a little embarrassing."

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell." He wouldn't, not even Jasper. This girl wasn't like any of his other clients. He could tell she was someone who could take hold of his soul with her sweetness and carry him through all his tomorrows.

"My ex would try lots of different things. He'd play and suck on my breasts or kiss and lick in certain places, but none of it worked. The only way I ever got off was from his tongue or his cock inside me."

Hearing her say cock brought his hand on his own to attention. A slow stroke and a groan later had a drop of liquid seeping from his tip.

"I can work with that," he said as his thumb slid over the head of his cock. "I want you to take two of your fingers and slide them in your mouth. Get 'em nice and wet. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Now, pretend those are my fingers and let them slide down your neck, between your breasts, passed your stomach, until you're just below your Masen-Dixon line."

Her giggle lifted him up a bit. It told him he'd turned her on and embarrassed her a little.

"Keep going. Slide those digits a little further south and find that throbin' nub of yours."

"Mm, yes," she moaned a little louder. He could tell he broke through her walls and ready for more.

"Are you wet down south for me, Miss Bella?"

"Yes, Masen. So wet."

The way she said Masen with her own little twang caused his cock to twitch in his hand.

"That's so good, darlin'. You've got me so hard thinkin' about that wet, little pussy of yours. Would you like it if I licked up all that sweetness? I bet you'd taste like heaven on my tongue."

"Masen," she whimpered. "I want your tongue on me so bad."

He wanted it too. "Close your eyes and imagine my head between your thighs. Your wet fingers are my tongue, circlin' that achin' clit of yours." He began stroking himself faster. At this rate, he wouldn't last long, but he was a gentleman and determined to get her off first. "Take two of your fingers and slide them deep in that wet pussy while your thumb rubs your clit."

"Masen," she moaned loud and deep, making his heart pound hard in his chest.

He tried to catch his breath and keep her going without getting too lost in his own pleasure. "That's it, darlin'. Get those fingers in deep and start thrustin' like my cock would. I know your fingers ain't no ten inches, but get 'em in as far as they'll go."

"Fuck, Masen. Are you really that big?" she panted.

"I am now. Your little breaths and pants are driving me insane. I've never been this hard, I fuckin' swear."

"Ugh, I'm close, Masen. Keep going." Her words came out staggered in tiny little breaths causing his head to swim with images of her fingers deep inside herself.

"Darlin', my balls are about to burst for ya. I bet my cock would be so warm inside you. Can you feel me in ya? My balls slapping against that tight ass of yours."

"Yes," she squeaked. "More!"

"You'd love my cock in your pussy, but I bet you'd like it just as much in your ass, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, yeah!" He heard the bed squeak again like she was bouncing around in the throws of her climax.

He grunted loud and long as he came, his cum arched through the air before it splattered against the wall.

After he brought himself together enough to stop stroking his cock and heard her call his name.

"Sorry, Miss Bella. Hearin' you cum sent me straight over the edge and I lost my grip on reality there for a second."

"You came?" she asked with slow, even breaths.

"Hell yeah, I did. It's all over the fuckin' wall. I don't care. You were amazin'."

"Not so bad yourself, Mr. Masen."

"I try."

"You are worth every penny of Alice's money and then some."

"Well, I hope Alice will get you on to talk with me again sometime or maybe see about getting your own membership."

"Maybe I'll call back. If I get a membership, can I private message you my screen name?"

"Absolutely. I'm here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights, but I can check my private messages when I'm not here. Let me know if you'll be around and I will make sure to get you in."

"Does this mean I have to let you go now?"

He looked at the clock on his computer screen. "I have about twenty more minutes until my shift ends. I wouldn't mind gettin' to know ya better."

"I'd like that."

AN: Whew! A little hot or is it just my imagination?

Next chapter, we get Bella's reaction the morning after. What do you think she'll spill to Alice?


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Woo-hoo! See ya'll at the bottom.**

* * * RI * * *

"Wakey, wakey, Bella-boo." Alice bounced on Bella's bed in an attempt to wake her.

"Alice, you know I was up late. I'm still exhausted."

"Oh, I know. After one of my calls with Whit, I could sleep for days."

Bella cracked an eye open to see her roommate bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at seven on a Saturday morning. "Then leave me be."

"No can do. I paid for your little excursion last night, so I'm entitled to the details. Now!"

Bella sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes then noticed a cup of coffee in Alice's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." She took a long sip, the warm bitterness coated her insides and revitalized her. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you talk? Did he make you pant harder than the douche ever did?"

Bella had hated the names Alice called her ex when they were dating, but after the breakup she realized how fitting they were.

"We talked and he used his wicked voice to do things to me that the douche never came close to achieving."

Alice jumped up and down then did a little spin. "It's invigorating, right? Makes you feel so empowered even though they are controlling the whole thing."

"I guess." Bella didn't want to let Alice know how right she was. "After the best orgasm of my life, we talked for a while before he had to go." She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at her scalp. "He's the perfect man, funny, smart, and sexy as hell. But Alice, he's just a voice. There is no way he can ever be real."

"You don't want to talk to him again?"

"Of course I want to talk to him again, but I'm a realist. It can't be anything more."

The reality of Bella's word hit Alice hard. "This is because of how I feel about Whit?"

"You're in love with the guy and he has refused to meet you. Now he's gone and what do you have? Nothing."

"But Masen said he'd talk to him for me."

"And I'm sure he will, but you can't live your life with just a voice on the other end."

"I know I can't, that is why Whit and I will meet in person. You know I have a sixth sense about things. The moment I heard Whit's voice, I knew he was it for me. I have a good feeling about Masen. I think this could be good for you."

Bella envied Alice's optimism. What she wouldn't give to feel Masen's hands all over her body, his words becoming actions. Somehow she knew she would never be that lucky.

"Promise me you'll talk to Masen one more time. Give it a chance?"

Bella looked into her friend's eyes and saw hope there. Alice was right more times than she was wrong. If all it took to please her was one more conversation with Masen, at least she knew she'd get another orgasm out of the deal.

"Okay, I'll talk to him again."

* * * RI * * *

"How is Mama today?" Edward asked as he talked to Jasper on the phone Saturday afternoon.

"Today's not so good. Dad used some of his connections with her oncology docs and has set up for her to get her chemo at home instead of the hospital. She just can't take the back and forth and doesn't want to be admitted."

Edward's heart sunk at Jasper's words. Mama wasn't his mother by blood, but she was the only mother he had ever known. He had no idea what they would all do if the cancer took her away from them.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"We're settin' everything up here at the house. She still wants us all to have a family lunch. I'm gonna be staying here until . . . Well, as long as I'm needed."

"Of course. Maybe I should stay there too." Edward tried to keep himself together for his brother when he remembered the good news he had for him. "I talked to Alice last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's upset she couldn't talk to you herself. I told her Mama was sick. She said to tell you she's thinking about you."

"I hate that I had to keep refusing to meet her, but I just couldn't risk losing the job until I made my last tuition payment."

"You're going to meet her then?"

"Damn straight I am. That girl's got me twisted up in knots so tight, I ain't never gonna get 'em loose without her." Jasper sighed. "I'm not going back. I got offered an associate professor position at Layola starting in the fall. She won't be a client anymore, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Not for you."

"Come on, man. Mike switched my profile to inactive so I can't send or receive private messages, but you can. Just tell her, when the time is right, I'll meet her."

Edward gulped. If Jasper could meet Alice that meant there was a chance he could meet Bella. "I'll tell her. She seems like a sweet girl and she did me a favor, so I owe her one."

"A favor?"

"Yes, after we talked she handed me over to her roommate, Bella."

"Oh, man. Did you crack that nut?" Jasper asked.

"I busted a nut is more like it. She's amazing and manages a bookstore. You have no idea the dreams I had last night after she told me that."

Jasper began laughing hysterically. He knew how much Edward loved to spend his free time lost in the stacks. It was no surprise to Jasper that Edward would have a hot librarian fantasy.

"I so needed that." Jasper chuckled and calmed himself down. "Look, your only doing this until you go back to work. If Bella is as great as you and Alice say she is, maybe this will be your chance too."

"Maybe." Edward didn't know if he should dare to let himself hope. One conversation with the girl had him dreaming about nookie in the stacks and a night with her in his own bed. After the happenings of the last few months, he wondered if he should let himself hope that the dust would finally settle soon.

* * * RI * * *

"Hello, darlin'. I was wondering if you'd ever call back. Did you get the private messages I sent you?" Edward was almost giddy when Bella sent him a private message under Alice's screen name. He finished off the client he was talking to within a few minutes and responded to Bella's request.

"I read them, but I wasn't sure if I could talk to you again. I've done a lot of thinking since we talked."

It had been over two weeks since he'd heard from Bella or Alice. He started to worry something had happened to the both of them. With no word from either of them, he was just steps away from breaking several rules. He didn't think it would be hard to get Alice's information from the system.

"What's been goin' on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"You were upfront with me, so I will do the same. I was with my ex for two years and I never came close to feeling like I did the last time we talked."

He chuckled. "I don't know whether to feel flattered or apologize."

"Flattered, but I also can't let myself get in too deep. You're a voice and I know it can never be anything more."

"I understand if you have reservations. Hell, I would too if the roles reversed. Can I tell you one thing though?"

"Sure." Her voice shook a bit as if she could cry any moment.

"If you can hang in there and wait a few more weeks, I'd like to take you out."

"What?" Her voice raised a few octaves higher than normal.

"God, I hope they never listen to this call." He scratched through the hair on the back of his head. "Whit wants to meet Alice and I want to meet you. It's just all were going through with Mama and my rehabin' since the fire. There is a lot goin' on."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

He took a deep breath and dared to do what company policy had forbidden him to. "I was wonderin', if at least, you could give me your email address. I'll give you mine, of course, but I thought since I might not be around here after a while, it would be a way we could keep in touch."

"I can't believe this is happening," she said in a whisper.

"Believe it. I'll even send you something while we're talkin'. How about a picture of me and Whit?"

She gasped. "You will? How will I know it's you?"

"Um . . ." He picked up his phone and looked through his pictures to see if he had any of the two of them from Emmett's pool party from a month before. "Jackpot! I have a picture of he and I from a pool party. We're only in our trunks so you can see the scar on my chest and his tattoo on his left pec."

He heard the chair scrape across the floor and footsteps then a door opening. "ALICE!" she yelled.

He heard a muffled response and someone entering the room.

"I'm talking to Masen."

"Hi, Masen," Alice said in her own southern accent.

"Hello there, Sexy Lady."

"So, what's up? I'll tell you now, I'm not into the whole threesome thing."

He heard what sounded like a pillow smack someone then a grunt.

"No violence, ladies. Not what I had in mind for tonight." He did grin a little at the thought of the two luscious ladies having a naughty pillow fight.

"I was just going to inform Alice that you had agreed to send me a picture of you and Whit. Are you interested, Alice?"

"Are you serious, Masen? Don't be getting my hopes up." Alice sounded excited in one breath and scared in the next.

"Yes. My email address is EAMC20 at gmail dot com. If you give me yours, I will send it right now and pray I don't get fired tonight."

"Tell him," Alice urged.

"It's librarychick13 at gmail dot com."

Edward typed in her address into his phone and attached the picture as fast as he could then hit send. "Sent. Let me know when you get it."

He heard a ping then a gasp.

"Whit's the blond, right?" Alice asked.

"Yep. What'ca think, ladies?"

"I don't know about Bella, but I think my ovaries just exploded."

That gave him a good laugh. "And you, Miss Bella?"

"What she said," Bella answered in a husky tone making him hard within seconds.

"Move over so I can print a couple of copies out."

"Alice, you don't have to shove."

"You all right, Miss Bella?" he asked while he adjusted himself in his seat.

"I have a face and a voice to dream of tonight. I'm great."

Edward took a huge chance, but he couldn't resist. "You think I might get a face to dream about too?"

"You bet your ass. Already forwarding one of the two of us to you," Alice exclaimed. "You better send it on to Whit."

"Alice! That picture sucks."

"Shut it." He heard another smack. "You look hot in that white bikini."

Edward looked at his phone as the email came through. He about fell out of his chair at the vision of Bella in the tiny bikini. His breaths came out in long pants as he rubbed his straining erection through his pants.

"Oh, fuck," he panted while he tried to calm his body down. He would suffer a complete humiliation if he came while both of them were listening.

"I think that means he likes it."

"Yes, I do. I can't wait to meet you. Soon, okay?"

"Okay," Bella answered. "Please let me know if there is anything we can do?"

"I will, darlin'. Keep an eye on your email. I'll send you something soon."

"All right. Night, Masen."

"Goodnight, sweet girl."

He heard a click and the session ended.

That night was the first night he went home and did some self-loving to the image of the woman he couldn't wait to meet.

* * * RI * * *

**AN:** Now they know what each other looks like. Putting a face to the fantasy can be so sweet!

One more chapter and then ... they meet! *Do your happy dance*

Would love to hear what you think might happen next. Thanks so much for your comments and reviews so far!

Sammie


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So sorry this took a little while to get to you all. Hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom!

* * *

The nights went quick yet the days were long and arduous. Edward enjoyed ever moment he spent emailing, texting, and talking with Bella, but he yearned for more. _When could it be more?_

That night became another parade of horny women coming to the sound of his voice with little or no effort. There was no challenge, no thrill, nothing to make the blood burn through his veins. Not until he saw Bella come online.

"My sweet, sweet girl, how may I please you tonight?"

"Oh, Masen," Bella sighed. "I've had such a horrible day."

"Tell me all about it, darlin'."

Bella related the tale about messed up deliveries, employees who acted like children, and a drunk that came into her bookstore and urinated all over the bottom two shelves of the DIY section. He had the hardest time not laughing as she went on.

"It's okay. You can laugh." Bella let out a light giggle.

With her permission, he let it go. After a moment or two, he came back and sighed.

"You have no idea how much I needed that." Even though his mama had responded to the newest round of chemo, the side effects were taking their toll. It prompted several deep discussions between he and Jasper about where their lives were heading.

"Rough day, Masen?"

"Ahhhh..." Edward knew he could be honest with her. "Mama is doin' better by all accounts, but sick as a dog most days."

"Oh, baby. I know it sucks, but sometimes things have to get bad before they get better."

He chuckled at her words. "You need to take your own advice, Miss Bella."

"I suppose I do." She went quiet for several seconds. "Maybe we can do things a little different tonight."

"Different?" She'd piqued his interest. What could his sweet girl want?

"Yes. You like to be the one that leads me. What if I lead you?"

Within seconds he was hard as a rock. "This could be interestin'. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I had this dream a few nights ago."

Edward lowered the zipper on his jeans and pulled his cock through the opening of his boxers. He groaned with the first stroke.

"Go on."

"I was putting the newest shipment of erotica books on the shelf. All those covers with half naked men had me unbuttoning the top two buttons of my blouse."

He could imagine her skin, soft and milky white, exposed in the dim light of the store.

"Being all hot and bothered, I walk down the aisle to go get a drink. I turn the corner and find you looking just like one of those men on the covers. No shirt, jeans hanging low on your hips, bare feet."

Bella pictured him perfectly. He couldn't wait to show her the exact replica of her fantasy.

"What next?" he asked with another stroke.

"You take a few steps and sweep the display table of all the books."

"I like the sound of that." With a twist of his wrist on the upstroke, Edward groaned again. He hears Bella intake a sharp breath. "Keep goin'. I have a feeling we're getting to the good part."

"You grab me by the waist and set me on the table."

"Good God! Please tell me you're wearin' a skirt."

"Oh, yes," she panted. "You lift up my skirt and rip my panties from my hips."

"Then I'd sink two fingers deep inside you." He heard Bella moan and the squeak of her bed.

"Those magic fingers of yours are relentless while I struggle to get your jeans off. Once I've got the fly undone, I use my feet to pull them down and find nothing but skin underneath."

"I'd go commando everyday with you around, darlin'. You'd have me so hard even those jeans would barely restrain me." His strokes sped up while the images flooded his mind.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered. "I'm gonna come before we even get to it."

"Then we better get to it." He could see himself line up between her thighs and drive in. "I'd stand between your creamy thighs and thrust right in. Poundin' you as hard as you could take it."

"I'd let you," she panted. "I'd dig my fingers and heals into your backside and pull you as close as I could. I want you deeper inside of me than any man has ever gone before."

"I'll be there, sweet girl. Just you wait. That pussy will be all mine soon."

"Masen, I can't stop." Her voice came through just above a whisper.

"Come Bella."

He could hear her hard earned moan and couldn't hold himself off any longer. Streams arched through the air as his mind envisioned the scene, buried deep inside while she gripped and pulsed around him.

"Oh, Bella." He had little strength left in his arm, but he managed to grab a few tissues and clean himself up. "I don't know how much longer I can wait to see you."

"Let me know the time and the place. I'll be there."

Her voice was clear and concise. He knew she spoke the truth.

"We'll work it out. I'll text you tomorrow. Get some rest."

"I need it after that work out. Talk to you soon."

"Goodnight, sweet girl."

"Night, Masen."

He disconnected their session and sat back in his chair.

Only two more weeks left of physical therapy before he could start light duty at the station. He hoped he could hold out that long. His chest tightened at the thought of going fourteen more days without her. He knew it wouldn't be possible.

* * * RI * * *

Bella woke to find a text message on her phone.

_Miss your beautiful voice. I want to talk to you today._

She texted back.

_I'll call you after work about 5. Thank you for last night._

It wasn't even a moment later and he'd tested back.

_We'll have to close that shop of yours and make it a reality._

She smiled and texted back one last thought.

_You bring the jeans and I'll bring the skirt._

She knew she'd get him with that one, but she couldn't spend anymore time with her would be lover. The corrected shipment that she was supposed to receive the day before would be at the store soon. She needed to be there to make sure everything was correct this time. Thoughts of Masen would have to wait until later.

* * * RI * * *

Bella took the last book out of the box and placed it on the shelf. Thank God they had gotten the shipment right. She had several customers that wanted the new releases the day they came out, especially ...

"I knew you'd be in today." Bella smiled at the handsome, blond gentleman.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you today?"

"Can't complain, Dr. Cullen."

He took a few steps forward with a scowl on his face. "How many times have I told you to call me Carlisle?"

"Every time you come in," she laughed. "Esme up to reading some new releases? I got some in just in time."

"She's doing better. We're almost done with this round. It's helped that Jasper has been staying with us."

"Such a good son." Bella adored Esme. She'd been an active member in the store's weekly book club until she relapsed. Bella's heart hurt for her friend going through such a horrible ordeal, but was happy she had her husband and sons with her.

"Actually, Edward's with me today. Edward?" Carlisle called around the aisle.

The first thing she saw was a copper-colored head creep around the corner. When his entire body came into view, her jaw dropped. A tight, navy blue CFD shirt stretched across his broad chest. A pair of faded blue jeans hung low on his waist. On his feet, were a pair of scuffed work boots, but the sight of him was almost exactly how she'd dreamed of.

Her heart rate skyrocketed. _He's here!_

"Edward. How nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please don't hate me for ending it here, but I want to switch back and give this from Edward's stance as he and Carlisle come into the store and what happens when he meets the girl of his dreams while standing next to his father. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** The moment you've all been waiting for. Here you go!

* * *

"What's this errand all about, Dad?"

Edward didn't believe for one minute that his father didn't have an ulterior motive that morning.

"Your mother wanted some new books. I thought it would be nice to bring you along." Carlisle smiled and continued to drive out of his neighborhood.

The last thing Edward wanted to do was go to a bookstore. After the session he had with Bella the night before, he was sure the sight of any hard back would make him equally so. Not something he wanted to experience in front of his father.

"You are lucky this is for mom," he grumbled.

"Don't worry. This won't take long. The manager usually holds back a few books each week for Esme."

He could smell a set up from a mile away. It wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. His parents had flaunted every available female they knew in front of him and Jasper over the last few years. If it wasn't a friend's daughter, it was the new Physician's Assistant at his father's office or florist who filled his parents' home with flowers. He'd tried the first few times to be polite. He even went on a date or two. The last one got a little too much for him, so he swore he would never accept another setup of theirs ever again.

"Here we are." Carlisle parked the car in front of Remedy Books.

"How long has this place been here? This was still a tattoo parlor the last time I saw it."

"It was until about a year ago. A guy named Brandon had the shop in a little place and wanted to expand. Esme helped him find the place and his business has exploded since the move. She gets all her favorite authors set aside for her as soon as a new one comes in."

As a part-time real estate agent, his mother loved to fetter out small gems and match them with her unique clients. She'd sold an old mortuary to a taxidermist and a costume shop to a theater troop. The perfect fit for every client.

They got out of the car and walked into the shop. Hit with an instant wave of warmth, all the tension drained from Edward's body in seconds.

Books occupied almost every available surface, but didn't seem at all cluttered. There were a few comfy chairs situated in a small seating area next to a large coffee station.

Edward took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma of the fresh roast.

"Go ahead and get a cup. I'm going to see if I can find Esme's connection."

Carlisle pushed Edward toward the coffee and went down another aisle.

Edward took a paper cup and poured himself some much needed caffeine. After one sip, he was hooked. He didn't know what the hell they put in their coffee, but it was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted. No wonder they did such great business.

He browsed a few aisles before he heard his father call for him.

_This is it. Smile and be polite._

He turned the corner and saw his father step aside to reveal whom he was talking to.

_HOLY FUCK!_

The grainy yet fuck hot picture did not capture a tenth of her natural beauty. Bella was a goddess in a pair of tight black slacks and a red off the shoulder blouse. He knew she recognized him the second their eyes met.

"Edward. How nice to finally meet you."

Edward opened his mouth, but not one syllable came out. He was awestruck and completely speechless. It was not how he imagined their first meeting.

"This is the part where you say ..." his father prompted.

"Of course." Edward shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "It is lovely to meet you as well."

She held out her hand for him to shake. "Bella Swan."

Edward took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen at your service ma'am." He left a light kiss on the back of her hand but didn't let it go.

Bella's eyes widened and her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of pink. His fingers twitched against her palm at the thought of seeing that blush all over her body.

"Bella is the manager here. She's the one that runs the book club your mother is in."

Not taking his eyes off her he replied. "Yes, I think she told me about it at one time."

"Did you get the newest Victoria Hunter novel in?" Carlisle asked. "Esme's actually up to reading a few hours a day. I think something like that would cheer her up."

"Yes. I set them aside at the register. Alice was up there a few minutes ago."

Edward mouthed, "Alice?" and Bella nodded.

"So you only brought one son with you today?" Bella asked and moved her gaze to focus on Carlisle.

"If I'd known Alice would be here, I would've brought Jasper along, too." Carlisle winked at Bella.

Edward let out an involuntary laugh. He couldn't believe that the women his parents were trying to set the brothers up with were the ladies they had already fallen head over heels for.

"I'm sure he can't wait to meet Alice. Maybe he would even agree to a double date?" He eyed Bella.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, does this mean you are asking me out?" Bella asked and placed her hand over her heart.

"That is precisely what I'm doing, Miss Swan." Edward looked down to see that he still held her other hand and squeezed.

"Bella, did you get—" Alice turned into their aisle and stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit!"

"You must be Alice." Edward slid his hand from Bella's and took Alice's. He placed a light kiss on the back of her hand then released it. "I was just asking Bella if the two of you would care to have dinner with my brother and I this evening."

Bella elbowed Alice in the ribs and she came out of her stupor. "Brother?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "Edward and Jasper are Esme and Carlisle's sons."

Alice's breath caught and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Um, I'm not sure your mother thought you would move this fast, but it seems you have the same effect on the ladies that your old man does." Carlisle laughed and clapped Edward on the back.

"Yes, well ..." Edward cleared his throat. "Maybe Alice can get those books for you and I'll speak with Bella about this evening?"

"Suuuuuurrrrrrreee," Alice responded and hooked her arm with Carlisle's. "I've got a bunch of books all packed up for you up front."

Alice pulled Carlisle down the aisle, but turned back and mouthed, "Oh my God!"

Bella laughed and it sounded like absolute heaven to Edward's ears.

He couldn't keep his hands off her for a minute longer and pulled her flush against him. "Is there somewhere private we could talk for a few minutes?"

"Let's go to my office." She linked her fingers through his then pulled him down the aisle and through a door.

As soon as the door closed, Edward turned her around and pressed her against it. He didn't give her another second to breathe and fused his mouth to hers. Her lips were softer than he expected and were a perfect mold to his own. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and knew she was it for him. Their first kiss felt as though it could've been their thousandth. It was effortless. Like new life and coming home all at the same time. Flawless.

Edward moved his lips to her neck and Bella's head fell back on the door.

"I think I just came a little."

He chuckled then whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't mind helping you come a lot."

"Oh, God. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"That you did, darlin'."

She shuddered against him when he turned his accent back on. He pressed her back against the door to keep her upright.

"You know, you're gonna have to keep that accent up all the time. I can hear the difference now."

"I was actually born in Louisiana. Jasper was born in Texas. When dad and mom met and got married, we moved to Chicago. I think we were about eight, but we'd both developed the drawl. It's not hard to slip back into it from time to time."

"Jasper. I almost forgot." She pushed him back and put a few inches of space between them. "We're you serious about dinner?"

"Yes." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Put Alice's number in here and I'll have him call her."

"Why don't you guys just come to our place for dinner? We can order in." She typed the number in then gave it back to him.

"That—" He leaned in and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Meet us here at about five?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, we just live upstairs. Alice's dad owns the building. It's another perk of the job."

"You know what that means?" He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across the warm skin there.

"What?"

"We can sneak down here in the middle of the night and make that fantasy of yours come true."

Bella moaned and brought her lips to his once more.

A knock on the door and Alice's voice brought them out of their kiss-fueled haze.

Bella moved him away from the door then opened it and pulled Alice in.

"We're you serious about tonight?" Alice asked with so much hope in her voice it hurt Edward to hear it.

"Yes. Bella already gave me your number. I'm going to meet him now. I'll have him call this afternoon." He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

"Only if he wants to." Alice looked down at her feet.

"He wants to."

Alice's head popped up and her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. I will see both of you lovely ladies at five." He swooped in and gave Bella one last lingering kiss then left her office before he lost control.

"The old man did good this time?" his father asked when Edward met him at the front of the store.

"Good?" He thought about that word for a moment. It was nowhere near enough. "Not good." They left the store and walked to the car.

"I thought you liked her?" Carlisle slid behind the driver's seat while Edward situated himself in the passenger seat.

"More than liked, Dad." He turned and looked into his father's confused eyes. "I'm gonna marry that girl."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Who's up for a double date? Edward's got to break the news to Jasper then the night begins in the next chapter.

Comments and reviews are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to Tarbecca for the rec on A Different Forrest. Welcome to all the new readers! If you have rec'd or see a rec for this story somewhere else, please let me know. I would love to thank those who are spreading the word.

* * *

Carlisle hummed "Here Comes the Bride" all the way home. Edward smiled; glad his father didn't go into full interrogation mode. He assumed his father would leave those questions for his mama to ask.

"What's with the humming?" Jasper asked when Carlisle and Edward entered the kitchen.

"You're brother is getting married," Carlisle stated and went to the fridge.

Jasper's sandwich and jaw dropped at the same time. "What the hell? I thought you were sweet on—"

Edward put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I met Mama's friends at the bookstore. The manager is a beautiful brunette named Bella."

Jasper took a second to put two and two together, but when he did, his lips curved up and his eyes sparkled. "Ain't you a lucky boy? You set a date yet?"

"No, but we'll have plenty of time to decide. We're having dinner at her place tonight."

Carlisle poured himself a glass of juice. "Actually, your brother volunteered you to join him on a double date. I think you'll like Mary Alice."

"Mary?" Jasper cleared his throat. "Mary Alice? She's the girl Mama's been trying to set me up with?"

"Guess you should've listened to her. It was love at first sight for Edward and Bella. He kissed her hand and everything. Such a gentleman. He really knows how to talk to a lady."

Edward snorted. If he only knew.

"Is he serious?" Jasper wiped his damp brow.

"Yep." Edward didn't want to say anything else with their father in the room. He hoped his short reply would give Jasper the impression he'd explain once Carlisle left.

"I have a good feeling about this. I'm going to go tell your mother she was right about you and Bella." Carlisle hummed while he left the room to go give Esme the good news.

"What a fuckin' coincidence." Jasper walked over to the kitchen table and collapsed in a chair.

Edward sat down across from him. "Meeting her was one of the most surreal experiences of my life. We talked about her job at a bookstore last night, but she never said which one she worked at. I only got her alone for a few minutes, but holy fuck, Jas. She's perfect." The memory of their kiss, the feel of her lips, and the way her body fit seamlessly against his invaded all his senses.

"What about Alice? Was she there?"

Edward nodded. "She's not who you usually go for, but I think you guys will hit it off." Jasper dated tall women with legs for miles. The tiny pixie like girl might be why all those relationships never worked out.

"What do you mean? She's got dark hair and blue eyes. I've dated similar girls."

"Yeah, but she's only like 5'2" and her hair is pretty short. She looks like a spitfire though." Bella had told him stories about Alice and how she made men several hundred pounds bigger than her cry.

"We're having dinner at their place tonight?"

"Yeah. Alice's dad owns the store and she and Bella live in an apartment above." Jasper's dazed expression told Edward the plans for their night were sinking in.

Jasper sat up in his chair and shook his head. "When are we leaving?"

-:-:-

Edward filled Jasper in on the details of the plan for the night. He rattled off Alice's phone number and told Jasper to give her a call.

Once Edward left the room and on his way to visit their mama, Jasper prepared to call Alice.

He dialed the number, but couldn't press send. The nerves were getting the best of him and he wasn't sure how to handle them.

Women flocked to him most of the time. His mama told him his allure was due to his good genes. He would admit the blond curls, deep blue eyes, and tone six-pack abs did most the work for him. When he turned on the charm and let his accent come out to play, panties dropped and legs opened. From the first call with Alice, his usual bravado disappeared. He became tongue-tied and he tripped over every other word. He thought she'd never call back, but she did. Every time he worked for three months. The hours they spent talking and laughing numbered more than the ones they shared making each other come. So why in the hell was he so nervous?

After a half an hour of debate, he decided to text instead of calling.

**_I've missed hearing your voice. Your sweet words have haunted me since the last time we spoke. I can't wait to meet you tonight._**

A minute passed. Then another. And another. Finally, five minutes later he got a response.

**_You won't be hearing much of it tonight. ;)_**

**_And why is that?_**

**_Because your tongue will be in my mouth. You've got a lot of time to make up for. Be prepared. 3_**

Jasper almost dropped his phone after reading the text. He had to think back on there conversations to remember how to tease her for being naughty.

**_If you play your cards right, your mouth is not the only place my tongue will be. See you in a few hours._**

-:-:-

Jasper took twenty minutes to decide on what flowers to get Alice. Edward only took five to find the perfect bouquet for his Bella, a simple arrangement of lavender tied up with a ribbon. The flowers were elegant and unique, just like his Bella.

Eventually, Jasper picked out an arrangement of white daffodils, which Edward admitted, were rather beautiful.

With their flowers and a bottle wine their parents insisted they bring, they were on the way to Bella and Alice's apartment.

Edward pulled his truck around to the back parking lot of Remedy Books. He spied the set of stairs winding up the side of the building to a blue door.

"Their apartment is up those stairs." Edward grabbed the lavender arrangement and wine before he hopped out of the truck. Jasper met him in front of the truck with the daffodils in hand.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready." Jasper ran his hand through his hair causing the volume of his curls to increase.

Edward shook his head and climbed the stairs, Jasper trailing close behind.

Both took a deep breath before Edward knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Bella opened the door.

"Hi."

"Evenin', darlin'." He offered the lavender to her.

"Thank you." Bella took the bundle and smelled the fresh fragrance. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember everything about you." After she mentioned her favorite scent was lavender, he got some lotion with the same scent to use during their conversations.

She grasped the front of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. He snaked his arm not holding the wine around her waist as the kiss continued.

Jasper coughed in an attempt to separate the couple.

"Sorry," Edward said and stepped back from Bella. "This is my brother, Jasper."

"Nice to finally meet you. Come in."

Edward and Jasper entered the large apartment and walked into the open living room. Brick walls and hardwood floors gave the apartment an industrial feel. The lighting fixtures made out of pipe matched the fixtures from the bookstore.

"Alice is being Alice. She wanted to look perfect. I think she's changed her clothes at least ten times." Bella laughed and shook her head. She walked over to the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the dining area and laid the lavender down. "I'll grab a vase later."

"You want to put this on ice?" Edward asked as he handed over the bottle of wine. "Mama and Dad insisted we bring this to mark such a special occasion."

"Sure." She glanced at the label and noticed the brand. "Hermitage?" Bella gasped and turned the bottle over in her hands, swirling the dark, ink colored liquid. "This is like a thousand dollars a bottle."

"Like I said." Edward grabbed her by the hip and pulled her to him. "A special occasion." He dipped down and peppered a few soft kisses on her lips.

"Jasper?"

The three of them turned to find Alice standing in the entry to a hallway.

"Alice," Jasper sighed.

Alice took a few tentative steps before taking off in a full out sprint and jumped into Jasper's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms tightened around her while their lips met for the first time.

Edward realized his brother was about to drop the bundle of flowers he spent so much time picking out. He discreetly inched behind Alice and took the flowers from his brother's hand. Jasper let go and immediately took a handful of Alice's backside.

Bella held out her hand to Edward and led him into the kitchen. "She's been waiting months for this. We should give them a bit of privacy." She set the wine on the counter.

"Believe me, he's been dying to meet her too. I think they are perfect for each other." Edward smiled and brought her into his arms.

"What about you?"

"You . . ." He leaned in for a kiss. "Are perfect for me."

Once Alice climbed off Jasper, the four of them were able to sit down and enjoy the meal lovingly prepared by Bella.

The wine and stories flowed for hours. Laughter and love filled the room to an almost uncontrollable level. By the end of the night, Edward believed without a doubt Bella would be his wife.

The night disrupted when Edward's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Emmett." He answered. "Hey, Em."

"_Hey, Ed. I'm sorry, I've got to reschedule your appointment tomorrow. A pipe burst and the whole facility is under water. They say things will be cleaned up by next week. If you need me to, I can swing by your place this weekend and have a session with you."_

"No need, man. I think I'll be pretty busy this weekend." He winked at Bella. "Thanks for calling. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

The two said their goodbyes and ended the call. "Seems my schedule is clear for tomorrow. My physical therapy has been canceled."

"That means . . ." Bella swallowed hard.

They hadn't talked about what would happen after dinner, but Edward was positive he wanted to stay until breakfast if she'd let him.

Bella gulped down what remained in her wine glass and grabbed Edward's hand. "Time to get to bed."

Edward jumped up from his chair and picked Bella up bridal style. "Point me to your bed, darlin'."


End file.
